Futal Era Collage
by SimplyBit
Summary: Sesshomaru,simple minded yet,complex Inuyoukai hottie,and is also lord of the school. Known as the hottest teacher and student around. He teaches Art & Dance but,studies at Futal Era Collage for heath skills. But what of Kagome his... ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

1She was walking down the hall to her new dorm. She counts the numbers on the doors looking left to right to read the numbers,

"100, 101, 102, 103, 104, 105, 106, 107, 108, 109... ahhh here it is 110." her brown orbs lite up because she finally found her room.

She put the key in the door and _click_ she twisted the doorknob and opened to door to find.The most gorgeous room she has ever seen. The room's walls were painted a royal purple with silver stars scattered about on it. The floor was covered in a black rug that went around the entire expanse of the room. On the right were two doors, one that lead to a closet the size of her whole downstairs at home, the other that was still closed. On the wall in front of her were a row of huge windows with a door on the left side that lead to a balcony outside.

But what captured her attention the most was the two beds. The luxurious queen sized beds that was just calling for her to jump on one until she passed out, but she stifled the urge, knowing that she would embarrass herself by doings so.

They were covered in sheets that matched the color of the walls, complete even with silvers stars that shone in the sunlight that filtered through the windows. They looked like over sized futons, but had the appearance of on four poster bed with a canopy of black and purple curtains that were draped over it.

Tons of pillows in various shades of black and purple were heaped on the bed. She noticed that in the middle of the bedspreads and on some of the pillows was a silver crescent moon, the mark of someone's linage and royalty.

Finally, her resolve broke and she squealed as she ran to the bed and flopped down on it, giggling as she did so. Sesshomaru was not surprised because he was figuring something like this was going to come from his roommate. He started to chuckle.

When his baritone chuckle filled the room, resounding off the walls, she froze and looked at him, shock evident on her over expressive face. Her eyes were as wide as saucers and her eyebrows had long since disappeared within her hairline. She opened her mouth to say something, but no sound came out, so all in all, she had taken on the appearance of a fish out of water.

At this look, his chuckle escalated into a full force laugh, that vibrated in her ears. It was deep an melodic, like the sound of a bass drum, and she thought '_he must be my new roommates boyfriends.'_

Once his laugh died down to a series of low chuckles he looked at her, and realized what he had just done. _'I've just shown emotion and to a human and I don't even know her! I've let centuries of training and restraint go to waste on one human girl'_ thought Sesshomaru.

"Uh... hi my name is Kagome. Are you my new roommates boyfriend," Kagome said cheery. When he said nothing she decided to check his appearance. He had long silver hair that blends its self with that black speedo's shirt... the baggie blue jeans that aren't to low or high. _'I will not deny that he's hot but, is his face always this emotionless.'_

Then Kagome noticed that he had the same crescent moon on his forehead. _' Wow! She must of dedicated our room to this guy! Well she could at least asked me first' _Kagome sigh at the fact that he hadn't replied yet" Hello are you gonna stay quiet forever!"

"Hn" Sesshomaru replied "All you need to know right now is that I'm Sesshomaru and I'm your new roommate and a teacher.

"WHAT?" Kagome was outraged _' Ok Mr.know-it-all the school wouldn't room a boy and a girl together none the less a teacher and student...this is gonna be a long 4 year...at least we get summer breaks'_ Kagome was brought out of her thoughts by a very low growl " Don't scream like that I have very sensitive ears" Sesshomaru said trying not to rip her head off.

" O sorry 'bout that I'm just kinda confused that the board would put a girl and boy together none the less a student and teacher...speaking of that what class do you teach  
?" Kagome said.

" Art and dancing...and all I know this that there was no more rooms so they had to find a spot for the schools top student to sleep so they put you here not asking my consent first so were stuck here...unless you get an apartment." Sesshomaru replied hoping that, that would bring her from confusion road.

" Ahh I see but when do you teach art and dancing?"

" Art on Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Sunday from 11a.m - 1p.m and dancing on Monday - Friday and on Sundays from 2p.m - 4p.m...would that be all?"

"Wow! thats a lot of teaching and I guess we will be spending lot of time together then cause' that my schedule on the to classes and one more question...who's bed is who's?"

"The one by the window is mine and the other one by the bathroom is yours" Sesshomaru turned around and walked into the kitchen(A/N: Sesshomaru was leaning on the kitchen door way when Kagome walked in) and placed his glass in the sink.

Kagome walked over to her bed and placed her things on the bed. She opened up her black bag with blood red roses on it and takes a picture out and looks at it. It was a picture of her mom with one hand on her hip and the other giving to camera a peace sign. She wore a long black dress that went down to her mid shin and at the top it had a 1 inch wide strip that went down low to show some cleavage and had matching arm guards but her favorite part was the sparkly blood red rose design in the bottom left hand side _' mom if you were here you would never believe whats happening...you wouldn't let it happen..Hell you wouldn't let me get a dorm!' _Kagome sighed when she heard Sesshomaru " Is that your mom?"

"Ya she died last year" Kagome's eye's started to tear up " She was the best thing that I ever had and god even took that away from me" by now Kagome was completely crying with her cradling her knees to her chest sobbing into her bare legs because her skirt was too short. Sesshomaru decided to be nice climbs onto the bed and hugs her from behind placing his hands on he stomach pulling her closer surprised at the way her body just fits with his _'What am I, Sesshomaru, doing I don't-'_ Sesshomaru was brought out of his thoughts because he heard Kagome moaned and lean backwards onto his chest _' What am I doing I don't even know him...that well and plus he my teacher but this feels right in a weird way I guess I'll do it only this one time'_ with that Kagome turned around and buried her head into the crook of his neck and sobbed some more while hugging him back.

After a few minutes Kagome calmed down and tried to pull away but a pair of strong arms protested then she heard him say " please just a bit longer I like this weird feeling that I having right now and I want it to last as long as-" Sesshomaru was interrupted by the door swinging open reviling a shocked girl.

"Kagz'?" the girl whispered in shock.

"What the FUCK are you doing!" came a males voice from behind her clearly angry.

Kagome blushed and let go of Sesshomaru " Um... ya 'bout that I'll tell you guys later and Inuyasha try not to kill Sesshomaru he's my new roommate and teacher"

"HE"S YOUR WHAT!" The girl screamed.

"Sango, please don't scream Sesshomaru has sensitive ear" Kagome said noticing Sesshomaru's flinching.

"Fuck sensitive ear" Sango whispered to where Kagome couldn't here.

"Waa?" Kagome said.

"She said 'Fuck sensitive ears' " came a sweet low voice from behind her.

"Inuyasha don't do it-" Kagome was cut off by Inuyasha outburst " WHAT THE FUCK IS THE SCHOOL BOARD THINKING PUTTING YOU WITH-" Inuyasha was cut off bye Sesshomaru saying" WILL YOU SHUT UP GEEZ YOUR GONNA MAKE MY EARS BLEED!" Kagome winced. That was even alittle loud for her as well( Kagome had turned around and now is sitting in Sesshomaru's lap I forgot to tell you that) "O sorry 'bout that Kagome I didn't mean to hurt you here" Sesshomaru said and started to rub Kagome's ears. Kagome slouched her shoulders and lean back onto his chest. Sesshomaru noticed this and smirked '_Ha! I think she likes me'_. Kagome started to purr. _Wow! This feels soooo good I think I'll just-'_ Kagome reached up and did the same to Sesshomaru's ears. Sesshomaru started to purr as well.

Kagome giggled. "What so funny?" Sesshomaru said with a normal tone.

"It tickles...it tickles when y-" giggle giggle" When he whats?" Inuyasha said confused and angry at the same time.

" When he purrs" Kagome giggled again.

"And how is my purring tickling you?" Sesshomaru smirked.

Kagome blushed but before she could reply Inuyasha said" Well I see you have a new boyfriend so I guess that means were over"

There was complete silence. sighing Kagome broke the silence " ok, 1. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru isn't my boyfriend 2.he couldn't be we just met and the only reason why we rubbed each others ears is 'cause he hurt mine and you and Sango hurt his and 3. we purred cause' it felt good to have your ears rubbed and you know it." Kagome sighed taking in a breath trying not to sit Inuyasha to hell.

"Really I didn't know that it felt good no one ever rubbed my ears" Sango frowned.

Sesshomaru got a great idea but thought he should ask Kagome first " Hey, Kagome I got a good idea. How 'bout I show your friend Sango what it feels like to have your ears rubbed" Sesshomaru whispered into Kagome's ear. Kagome thought for a moment. She stood up and said aloud " Go for it!" So Sesshomaru stood up from the bed and walked over behind Sango and started to rub her ears Sango almost instantly leaned back and melted into his touch. Kagome laughed and Sesshomaru smirked. And out of no where he stopped rubbing her ear and moved to the right making her fall on her ass. Kagome just bursted out laughing and ended up rolling on the floor next to Inuyasha. Sango landed on her butt with a loud 'thud' which made Sesshomaru laugh( Inuyasha's on the floor laughing with Kagome).

After a few minutes of Sango fuming and everyone else laughing everyone calmed down(except Sango). "ok, ok, ok I think I'm calm now" Kagome said trying to calm down completely.

Sesshomaru looked at the clock and said, " Good 'cause we gotta go."

" Go where?" Inuyasha and Sango asked in unison.

"Yeah! " Kagome blurted out.

" I'm sure your not THAT dense Kagome." Sesshomaru smirked _' I don't know what it is 'bout this girl but I'm gonna find out why I like her this much so early in this friendship so fast' _Sesshomaru came out of his thoughts hearing what Kagome had to say " OOOO ya now I remember we have to go to that newcomers thingy, right?"

" Nice choice of words and yes we have to go to the newcomers 'thingy' " Kagome blushed but stayed silent. Sesshomaru liked picking on Kagome it was fun watching her blush. " Would your friends like to come as well but they'd have to stay in the audience and we'd be in the on stage thou' " Sesshomaru continued.

" If they want " Kagome turned around to see her so called 'friends' slowly creeping away. Kagome grab Sango by the collar but couldn't get Inuyasha so she did or said her long time favorite word " SIT!" (bam) Inuyasha fell kissing the ground in the hall way.

" Kamikuso! Kagome why'd you always have to do that to me?"

" um... 1. 'cause its fun and 2. you were running away from me. Now get your scrawny ass up and lets go!"

"But we never said we were coming" Sango said from behind Kagome.

" No I don't think you did but I think Kagome did for you" Sesshomaru said looking bending over to look Inuyasha straight in the eye _' She has some strange powers I'm gonna have to go look tha-'_ Sesshomaru was cut off by the phone ringing.

"Oo the phone I'll get it." Kagome stood up fully and acted like nothing happened.

" hello" Kagome picked up the light cordless black phone with a silver trim off the moon shaped base

"ahh... yes Miss. Higrashi you and Mr. Tashio is to be on stage in 5 minutes" came a voice on the other side.

"O ya I forgot 'bout that ok we'll be there but first when you said 'Mr.Tashio' who's that?"

"You mean your roommate ISN'T there?"

"OOOooooo you ment Sesshomaru ok well then we'll be there"

" Ok alright Ja ne!"

"Ja ne" Kagome hung up the phone and walked over to Sesshomaru "Hey, 'Mr. Tashio' we gotta go they want us there in 5 minutes" Kagome said with a smirk and said 'MR. Tashio in a low tone. Sesshomaru sent a quick icy glare at Kagome and said " Alright come on then just NEVER call me that again I'm not and NEVER will be my father " Kagome picked up her friends and they all walked to the autorium(sp?) .


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok Guy Sorry about the wait but if you read the last 'chapter'... authors note thongy you should know why...and i'm turey sorry that tthe chapter is so short but well you know why**

* * *

When the group got to the auditorium Sesshoumaru spotted his old high school friends from when they were freshmen and he was a senior _' Wow! So their asses are smart enough to get enrolled in this collage. I'll go talk to them'"_Hey, Kagz I'm gonna go see my old friends wanna come?" Sesshoumaru hoped she would say yes because one he felt a weird pain in his heart when she isn't near him and two he wants to see if Miroku's 'cursed hand' is still cursed."Ah...um...why the hell not. I'm always up for Makin' new friend" Kagome smirked because she see's her old friend Miroku and not sure about the guy beside him (Kouga is turned away so she could only see his back).

"But one things first I'm gonna go see mine and if your coming with me you can follow just don't look at my ass anymore got it?" Kagome tried not to laugh at his blush but she couldn't help it, it just looked to damn cute '_DAMN that's hot and no one can say that it's not' _they both thought in unison

Kagome started to walk over to her friends with Sesshoumaru close behind. They got close to the friends and Kagome noticed that the one with their back to them was Kouga. Instead of running up behind Kouga Kagome went around a bunch of people and behind Miroku.

Kagome put her hands over Miroku's eyes and said"Guess who?"

"Hn, Kagome I didn't know you knew Miroku and Kouga" Sesshoumaru said.

"YOU IDIOT YOU DON'T SEE WHAT I'M-" Kagome was cut off by Kouga.

"Kagome? I didn't know you knew Sesshoumaru. Hey fluffy long time no see." Kouga was VERY surprised to see them BOTH here and together for that matter.

"Sango?" Miroku was being stupid. He took her hands off his face and turned around and hugged Kagome saying if he had been away from her any longer he might commit suicide. (That's what Miroku and Kouga were talking about before Kagome and Sesshoumaru came over

His hand was about to reach its goal when he heard Sesshoumaru growl and Kagome say" Watch it I think he bites and you KNOW I do. So move the hand and let me go already"

Miroku remove himself from Kagome and stepped back. Kagome walked over to Kouga and gave him a bear hug. Kagome had closed her eyes and smelled Kouga. She always loved how Kouga smelled. She opened her eyes and she wished she had never opened them what she saw she didn't want to see but at the same time she did.

Still hugging Kouga Kagome stands on her tippy toes and whispers in Kouga's ear. With half a sob she said" Hey Kouga it looks like Inuyasha has a new girlfriend. Do you remember what you asked me before summer break last year?"

Kouga turns around to see Inuyasha making out with some unknown girl. Kouga growls and says out loud "Ya, Kagome I do. Do you remember what I said to mutt-face if he ever did that?"

"Ya and the answer is a maybe now. Wanna go have some fun with dog-breath?" Kagome smirked Kouga always loved it when Kagome called him that.

Kouga was jumping for joy with Kagome in his arms still. Sesshoumaru and Miroku are just standing there with thoughs anime question marks above their heads.

"Kagome are you serious!?! Kouga was so excited that he thought this was all a day dream because she says yes in his might dream _'this HAS to be a day dream 'cause Kagome says yes in my night dreams' _

"Yes I'm serious now lets play with a little doggy, ok?" Kagome smirked and whispered her plan in Kouga ear.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!?!?!" Kagome stepped back and nodded while saying" Yup. Now let's go fuck a puppy up 'cause I'm pissed and I need someone to vent my anger out on." Kagome opened her purse and got out eye drops. Kagome opened the clear tiny bottle put it up to her and But right before she put some in her eye...

"But wait which song should I use? 'Solitude' or 'Call Me When Your Sober?" Kagome asked while contemplating it herself.

"HA! I got it you could use...

* * *

**Ok Guys tell me what you think I should use….and don't forget R&R and I'll Update sooner…**


End file.
